


For All The Devils Are Here

by Raimaj



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raimaj/pseuds/Raimaj
Summary: All good things are lost to time. Every kind moment, every soft touch, all things we hold near and dear to our hearts. We have all lost so much to the uncaring hands of time. The Mikaelsons were no different, not really. All things they love and have loved have been lost to them. All things they have cared so deeply for leaving them all alone with only each other to keep every broken heart together. Losing her had felt in every way, a thousand times worse than any lose they had experienced before. Who can keep a broken heart when they are carrying their own heavy loss? And then suddenly after so many years she is no longer lost to them. Standing before them alive and breathing they remember what it feels like to be human.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

“The ending is nearer than you think, and it is already written. All that we have left to choose is the correct moment to begin.” ― A.M. 

The night the youngest princess was born the kingdom was silent. The sort of silent that only comes with the first snowfall of the year, when the night is cold yet bright under the moon. Everything covered in a pale blue frost and reminder that things would soon stop growing here. They had worried for her, worried for their Queen, worried about what they might find come morning. It was not out of fear of losing however that sealed their mouths shut, not truly, at least not fear that they would lose her tonight. Rather fear that the King would lose himself. She would not be the first Queen in their history that would be put to death for their indiscretions. It came in a hushed whisper, a known secret that they had all promised to keep. This girl, the youngest of three, was not the Kings. They’d all known long before she was born. The blacksmith's daughter, only behind closed doors and late at night, however. The Queen was a good woman, she had served them all so well was it not their duty to serve her as well? To keep this one secret if it meant only for a short while she would have her own happiness? They had celebrated when she came to them so many years ago, a foreign princess set to be their Queen. But no one had missed the way she’d cried standing at the alter their King's hands in hers all the while she promised herself to him and their kingdom. Bringing new trade deals, riches and finery that they had only ever dreamed would come. Not a single pause of hesitation in her words. Didn’t they owe her for all she’d surended for them? This one secret, it is what they owed her.  
The princess had been born small. Too small with too harsh a wintering coming, that night they went to sleep sure that tomorrow was the day the news would come that she had passed along in her sleep. Yet as time continued to go by never did anyone hear a single worrisome thing from within the castle walls. Instead every fireplace held a roaring fire and every nurse with in miles were called to come help in caring for the infant. It seemed the King focused so completely on his fear that this small creature he loved so much would not make it that he never found it in himself to care that she did not look like her sisters. Or what that would mean for his wife and his rule. They thought it was only a matter of time before the King would finally grow tired of pretending. Yet it never came. The Queen too afraid to be caught left her lover behind and the pair seemed to right every wrong that had lead to the unspoken affair as they dotted and worried for their baby girls health.  
Adelaide was the youngest of three. She was not covitated the way her eldest sister was as she would never sit on the throne in all of her years. Not envied as her second sister was not blessed with the talents of music and art. Her father never asked her to show to perform when dukes or bariens came to dinner. Instead she was something that was so rare in royalty of the time. Adelaide, the youngest of three, was kind. She spoke with her people as an equal. She danced and sang and never backed down from a challenge. They watched her grow into the sort of women that was so greatly loved by all who knew her. She was simply their kingdoms shining northern star, a guiding light in the dark.  
At five years old her bright blonde hair began to set in tight curls falling around her slight frame like a lion's mane. She looked so much like how her mother had when she had come to them. Yet while after awhile she mother grew out of the wild unkempt look, Adelaid only seemed to grow into it. A slight tan to her skin and small freckles across her nose, she danced in the village center as if she did not know she was a princess, she laughed as if she had never been taught to keep her mouth closed, and despite how she would dirty her dresses and speak out of turn no one ever stepped in to teach her differently. Instead, on her sixth birthday the King call the troops home from war deciding instead that perhaps peace was an option for his people after all. The same sort of peace that lived in his young girls eyes.  
As a young girl when it became clear she would not succeed in the skills that was gifted to her sisters she was not scolleded. Instead of her father allowed her to explore her passions of writing and language falling in love with the way she shared all that she knew with him. How she would explain the small details, the nuances of language. She was so exceptionally smart the King could not deny that he daughter was capable of keeping up with any man of his court. And if she could succeed in knowledge so heavily captured by man couldn’t the women in the villages below? Suddenly so many young girls were given a choice, to sit and learn the way the youngest princess was. To go to a school that was built just for them with teaches paid by the King. Books were given, writing taught every day, it would not all be for the boys and the royals anymore.  
Their kingdom thrived because of the love they all had for this beautiful young girl.  
When one day a carriage comes rolling in horse drawn holding five young siblings allowed to stay in the same walls that held their kingdoms pride and joy. It does not take long before they too find all the beautiful things there is to love about her, reminding them that are still things to love in this world. Beautifully human things.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two :

“Maybe we feel empty because we leave pieces of ourselves in everything we used to love.” -R.M.D

Late fall had always been Elijah's favorite time of year. There was nothing he enjoyed more than to watch the way the cold changed the world around him. The once bright green leaves were now shades of orange and red. The flowers in the garden of the estate he and his siblings now called home began to droop. Soon they would be as dead as he was. Daisies that had once been bright white now began to turn yellow, petals falling to lay around the grass. As if they hadn’t once been something so beautiful as to be considered a gift. But even as the seasons changed just as they always did, Elijah had almost missed it. He’d almost forgotten there was a world around him at all, his eyes and heart too focused on watching her instead. Even as everything around him began to become dull and fade. She still looked so alive. Her pale skin painted pink across her cheeks when she was embarrassed. Her honey blonde hair a beautiful mane of curls that smelt of strawberries. Her wide doll like eyes the same bright blue of the Summer sky.  
Yes, even when the world grew dead under his feet she was still so alive, in a way he never had been and never would be.  
“Elijah!” Her sweet voice called out to him. Shaking him from his thoughts looking out over the expansive garden he’d spent months memorising. She was a good distance for him, her big bright smile causing something in his stomach to stir just the slightest. “Are you coming or not?” Her tone was bored as if she was growing impatient with him. But he knew better. Long before now had she grown used to how he would lose himself sometimes. Often in thoughts that were small but seemed so uncomfortably big to him in the moment. Usually she would stand beside him and ask what it was that was so important that it stole his attention from her. But in this moment she just wanted to play some more. So he granted her unspoken wish, suddenly sprinting across the grass towards her. In a fit of giggles her small hands holding up the baby blue skirts that draped over the wooden hoop skirt underneath to make it easier to run. Her bare feet beating against the damp ground as she moved across the garden, while her bright blonde curls flew out around her as she looked back at him blowing around her like ribbons in the wind.   
He was sure he’d never tire of how beautiful it was to chase her. They both know it would take him next to no real effort for him to catch her, even if he weren’t a vampire, something he had yet to tell her though he was sure in time he would, he was still a fit man. Yet he slowly followed behind her, his hand brushing across the small of her back just so he could hear the shocked gasp that would leave her pink lips at the idea that their game might soon end. Her happy giggle warming his barely beating heart.   
Finally she stops once they’re no longer in view of the other members of the court, stuck between two pillars in the east facing wall of the castle. Turning to him suddenly a squeal of glee leaving her when his muscular arms circle around her waist pulling her from the ground and into his chest. Her arms wrapped around his neck her chin resting against her arm as her cheek brushes against the stubble of his jaw line. Flooding his senses with her strawberry perfume and her heart stopping laugh. He can’t help put to swirl her about unwilling to let her out of his hold just yet. It was so rare he was allowed to have her so close to him, he wouldn’t waste it on fleeting touches.   
He could hear his mother's voice in his ears now, how inappropriate it was to show such affection to a woman who wasn’t his wife in such a public setting. He was sure that her own father would agree if ever he found them like this. But her father never needed to know and his mother was long dead so for the moment he indulged himself. These were truly his most selfish moments.   
Eventually he places her back on her feet expecting her to pull away from him just as she usually does. It’s only a matter of time before someone comes looking for them. There was only so long a Princess could go without the watchful eyes of her court without someone growing worried. Even if they knew Elijah would never be far from her. But still she stays close beaming up at him with a smile he can’t help put return. Making him feel for a moment like he is the only man in the world to her. “You never let me win.” She pouts up at him her lower lip sticking out.  
How long had he chased her about letting her avoid his grasp before finally grabbing a hold of her? And still she wanted to play more. He couldn’t be surprised, she always did. In that way she reminded him both of Klaus and Kol. Always willing to over indulge in their joys. “It’s simple dear I’m always meant to win.”   
“Because you’re a man?” She sounds upset with him. He knows how much she hates to be told men are meant to be the victors over women. Keeping them obedient and subservient to them. Her strong mind was one of the things he adored most about her. But even though she seems upset at the implication she doesn’t move away from him. Her hands are still locked behind his neck, while his hands holding her waist their chests nearly touching. He’s reminded how much she trusts him to be better than the other men she knows. She’s expecting that he’ll say something that will fit better. She trusts him to be a good man.  
“It has nothing to do with me being a man and you a woman.” He can’t help but smile when a small smirk comes to her lips. It’s a look she’s gained from spending too much time with Niklaus. The look which usually scares or suduces for Niklaus simply looks adorable on her much softer features.   
“What does it have to do with than?”  
“For as long as I can help it, you will always be by my side. Even if it means I must chase you around the gardens all afternoon.” As if that is exactly the answer she wanted she’s suddenly pulling away from him completely, darting past him as she heads for the woods. Confident she knows the woods around her property better than he does, she’s sure she’ll have the upper hand.   
“Then you will be very busy chasing me.” She calls back to him.  
“Gladly.” He mumbled to no one in particular before he sets off after her again.


End file.
